


understanding

by wheezy_trashmouth



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Girls in Love, Lesbian, Lesbians, No Sex, Useless Lesbians, cute gals, girls, its nsfw but they dont actually Get Into It all the way, no graphic depictions of sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth
Summary: bebe and wendy attempt their first sexual experience.its marked as underage but theyre just below legal age. about 17-18
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	understanding

bebe pulled away from the heated kiss and moved on her knees to the bottom of the bed, trailing open palms down wendy’s body the entire way down. she stopped at wendy’s boobs, then stomach, and thighs respectively and watched her girlfriend’s face contort and burn bright red out of embarrassment and arousal. they both knew what was coming next since they planned everything out beforehand, and bebe nervously traced circles at wendy’s waist. they both had only their undergarments on, and they both agreed to test the waters before removing anymore clothing.  
wendy watched as bebe lowered her face and stuck out her tongue shyly. wendy stared, wide-eyed, as bebe pressed said tongue firmly against her clothed clit, and then off again. just an experimental lick. and all at once everything was too much. wendy yipped and shot up in the bed, closing her legs and shutting her eyes tight. her arms remained stiff on either sides of her body, keeping her from toppling backwards.

“sorry!” bebe cried, surprised by the startled reaction. 

wendy giggled faintly, still red in the face. she looked up at bebe and gave her a little half-smile. 

“no, no. im sorry,” she said, ashamed that she overreacted. “its just...a lot. i got super nervous and embarrassed.” 

wendy reached for a handful of hair dangling in her face and brushed her fingers through it anxiously. 

“ive just never done anything like this before...with someone else.” she said, still avoiding bebe’s eyes.

bebe’s features softened and she sat up properly too, mirroring wendy’s position across from her as she took in her girlfriend’s entire being. bebe smiled at how cute wendy was being. 

“neither have i,” she said, holding out her hand for wendy to hold. her girlfriend’s focus was brought back to her and wendy took her hand, finally looking up into bebe’s eyes. “we can learn together.”

wendy smiled and nodded, feeling lucky to have someone as caring and patient as bebe. 

“c’mere, lets just cuddle.” bebe offered, laying back down on the bed and lifting an arm up. wendy giggled and shuffled over to bebe, gleefully nestling in her arms.


End file.
